


Checkmate

by chassiieezelwit



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Heartbreak, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Revenge, Sorry Not Sorry, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chassiieezelwit/pseuds/chassiieezelwit
Summary: It was suppose to be an innocent revenge but it seems it's not gonna end up in that way...ORWith WayV debuting....Things will ........ Never Be The Same..





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> -_-

© the story idea is solely based on my not innocent mind that needs an ultimate cleansing. (I need holy water)

 

The people specifically the WayV and NCT members mentioned do not belong to me nor the songs I've taken as an inspiration in making this shit.

 

God spare me. For I have sinned.

 

-🔥-

 

**Preview**

 

“Do I really need to wear this?” Winwin pointed at his head. “This wigs too itchy!!

“It's not even a wig it's called extensions”

“Quit squirming you dumb dumb”

“This gold sparkly dress is too short for fucks sake Half of my ass is about to show up” Ten complains trying to adjust his barely wearing clothing.

“That's the point”

“Do I really need to look like this?” Lucas asks seeing his red tuxedo (the one from Kai's loveshot) exposing his chest.

 

-🔥-

 

Shall I continue this shit?


End file.
